Angel Spirit
by MaskedWarrior
Summary: Meet Angel Mearit, half human..half ghost. she'z similar to Danny in many wayz than 1, but therez also sumthin dark lurking underneath the surface..of her past. follow her, Danny, Sam, and Tucker az she triez 2 control herself and fight off the darkness..
1. Chapter 1: Enter Angel, Part One

**me: this iz my 1st Danny Phantom fanfic so plz dont kill me or Angel**

**Angel: even if they could, they wouldn't cauz of my awesum ghost powers. **

**me: I don't own Danny Phantom, only the story and Angel-**

**Angel: I'm no 1'z property!**

**me: *raisez any eyebrow* would u like 2 go in2 the Spectra-thermos?**

**Angel: *remainz quiet***

**me: *grinz* much better, now on with the story =D**

Chapter One

"Alright class," my new teacher, I couldn't memorize his name yet, said, "listen up. Danny, no sleeping in my classroom, you can do that in study hall."

A boy with stark black hair, blue eyes, with a very tired look within them, looked up at me and suddenly this blue mist appeared from his mouth. But no one seemed to notice but me so I played along with it as well. Next to him was a pale girl with short black hair (in a half up, half down), with pinkish purple eyes (they looked natural though) and a dark skinned boy with brown hair underneath a red hat flipped backwards, and blue eyes like the boy with the tired look on.

"Please introduce yourself to the class Miss." the teacher told me as he waited patiently, along with my new classmates.

Pulling myself together, I spoke confidently, "My name is Angel Mearit. It's pronounced 'mear', like 'near' except with a 'm' and 'it.' I wasn't in any school before this because I was home schooled by my father. That's mostly it."

"Nice introduction Ms. Mearit," Mr. What's-his-name told me as he clapped, "let's see where we can sit you."

As he looked around the classroom, my watch beeped on my wrist, catching his attention instantly.

"What was that?" he asked me, "Was that your phone Ms. Mearit?"

"No sir," I adviced him, pulling my sleeve up, showing him what it was, "it's my watch, my father set it to a specific time to make sure that from the time I wake up to the time I go to sleep that each hour has passed."

"Alright Ms. Mearit. Try to make sure it's not a distraction to you and your new peers though." he told me before his eyes scanned across the room to look for a seat.

"Will do sir." I agreed back before I looked down and saw that the one button on it was glowing a neon green, which told me something that only I and my father knew. A ghost was somewhere near by.

"Please take a seat next to Mr. Fenton." he said before he looked down at his book and began taking a roster on who was here and who was absent.

As I walked to my seat, I couldn't help but feel many eyes were on me. I couldn't see why, all I had was black straight hair that has cut in the back and had long bangs in the front that went past my shoulders, bright gray eyes that were almost white if not for the hints of blue in it, a white long sleeve shirt that had a heart with angel wings on the left side of my upper chest, a white skirt that had ruffles, and white ballerina flats that made my feet look, and feel, small. There was hardly anything so special about me to begin with. Unless they knew my secret, which I doubt immensly. That I was half ghost, and half human, as my father told me many times.

After what felt like an eternity of walking, I finally got to my seat, sat down, and tried to pay attention to what the teacher had to say but found out it was something I already knew.

"Alright everyone," the teacher started off, standing infront of his desk as he asked, "who can tell me who Wynton Marsalis was?"

Seeing that no one was raising their hand, I couldn't help but raise mine.

"Angel," the teacher called out, "who was Wynton Marsalis?"

"A famous musician who won two grammy awards in the same year when he was twenty-three for the best jazz and classic musician." I answered.

"Correct!" he exclaimed. "Now folks..." the teacher had continued on but I already knew about the musician's life story so I just took out my sketch pad and pencil from my bag and began to free-verse draw.

Half an hour later, the bell had rung for the students to leave for their next class. Quickly, I packed my stuff up and was about to grab my sketch pad from my desk when a hand much larger than mine grabbed it. I looked up to see a jock with blonde hair and cerulean eyes had taken it.

"What'cha got there cutie?" the boy asked with a smirk on his face as he went to open the cover of it but I had snatched it from him.

Turning to leave, one of his jock buddies huddled close to me, keeping me boxed in. I faced my head towards the floor as I said to them, "Please move."

"Now why would I want to do that?" they laughed.

My anger boiled, "I'm asking nicely, please move."

"Or what?" one of them asked.

My anger was too high, I couldn't bring it down now unless I was tranquilized. Facing them, I could tell my eyes changed color as I said, "Or I'll send you to a place where every night you'll have nightmares of the most horrid things you could ever think of until the time you graduate."

Their eyes showed with great fear as they parted to make way so I could get through. Walking past them, I made my way outside the room to where I was met with the dark hair boy, the girl with the violet eyes, and the boy with the red hat.

"That was amazing!" the boy with the red hat bellowed, "Ever since school had started for us, Dash was the biggest bully that picked on me and Danny the most."

"It was nothing," I told him, "just gave him a nudge and told him who he was messing with."

"That was more like a shove to me than a nudge." the girl with violet eyes said.

"I must have over did it then." I commented as a light blush came across my cheeks.

"Atleast now he knows not to mess with you." the boy with the dark hair smiled jokingly as we all began to walk together.

I smiled whole heartedly, feeling happy that I was making friends.

"By the way," the dark haired boy spoke, "I'm Danny."

"Sam." the goth girl told me.

"Tucker." the boy with the red hat said.

"Nice to meet you guys," I complimented, then I pulled out my schedule to see what class I had next, "Do you guys know where the gym is?"

"Yeah," the pale girl, Sam, commented, "we actually have gym right now."

"Alright." I smiled.


	2. Chapter 2: Author's Note

Dear Readers,

I apologize that I have not been updating. A couple days ago my laptop crashed so now I'm stuck with my house laptop. This also means I have to try to remember what I wrote for EVERY single story that was in my laptop before I get the files off my computer. Again, I am truly sorry. I (hope) this will only be temperorary and that I can get things kick started again.

Sincerely,

MaskedWarrior


End file.
